


Know Thy Enemy

by FicwriterJet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spoilers, non-consensual erotic spanking, not sweet or fluffy, these guys are enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/pseuds/FicwriterJet
Summary: This is my take on a missing scene between Oswald and Ed during Season 3 Episode 22. Lots of specific spoilers for the entire episode.





	Know Thy Enemy

Author’s Note: This was written for the image challenge over on the LJ group ‘spanking_world’. It’s my response to picture 12. It’s a fanfic for the show Gotham from Season 3 Episode 22, and it has specific spoilers for everything up to that point. Here are some specific spoilers to set up the story for those of you who don’t watch the show: In the episode Oswald (Penguin) and Ed (Riddler) were friends, and are now enemies. Oswald fell in love with Ed, but the feeling wasn’t mutual. They both do some horrible things to each other, and now they’re both trying to outsmart and kill the other. In this specific episode Oswald gets the jump on Ed, knocks him out, handcuffs him, and puts him in the back of a stolen police car. Oswald takes Ed’s hat for himself, and then drives Ed around waiting for the other man to come around so he can taunt him and set him up. The first few lines, and the last few lines come directly from the show.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters, and I’m not making any money from this story.   
Warning: Contains M/M erotic spanking that is used as part of a mind game between enemies, and is clearly non-consensual. 

 

KNOW THY ENEMY 

 

“You think I’m making a mistake?” Oswald asked with a smile, laying out his trap. Ed should have found the tiepin he’d left in the backseat by now. He glanced in the rear view mirror, and could practically see the wheels turning in the other man’s head.

His ex-friend looked at him intently in the mirror. “Instead of killing me when you had the chance, you’ve decided to feed your ego.”

Oswald scoffed. “You wanna talk ego, Riddler?” he made sure his tone was dismissive when he used Ed’s preferred moniker, which made the other man fume in the backseat.

“You will always fail, Oswald, because you will always let your base emotions drive you. Hate. Anger. Fear.” Ed paused for effect before adding, “Love.”

“Shut up,” Oswald said urgently. Sure he’d been expecting Ed to use the knowledge of his past love for the man against him, but it still hurt every time it happened. 

Ed leaned forward, “You wanna know why I could never love someone like you, Oswald?”

“I’m warning you…” 

“Because you are a spoiled child who throws a tantrum anytime he doesn’t get what he wants!” Ed lowered his voice and added, “Especially when what he wants doesn’t want him back.” 

With a grunt of frustration, Oswaled yanked the steering wheel to the right, and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned the car off, and turned around in his seat to look at the man he’d once loved. 

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have waited. But unlike you, I’m in a position to rectify my mistake.” He picked up his gun and said, “Prepare for one massive tantrum,” he declared before getting out of the car. 

Oswald went to open Ed’s door, but Ed kicked it open, knocking Oswald to the ground, and making the shorter man drop his gun. Ed jumped out, grabbed the gun, and held it on Oswald with a satisfied smirk. 

“Noooo!” Oswald yelled, sounding every bit like the child Ed claimed him to be. “That is not possible! It is my turn! It is my turn to kill you!”

“And there’s the tantrum we both knew was coming.” Ed said, shaking his head. “Like I said,” Ed took his hat off Oswald’s head and put it back on his own, “You will always fail, because you’ll never change.”

“Maybe, but at least I know who I am. That day by the edge of the river, that was the moment you were reborn, and that was a lie! Your entire persona is based on a lie, and there is nothing you can do to change that!”

“Actually, there is,” Ed said with a grin. “But first,” he leaned down close into Oswald’s personal space, “You are going to acknowledge my new persona, because it’s not a lie.”

“You’re joking right?” Oswald scoffed. “I’d rather die than…”

“There are worse things than death,” Ed interrupted. He reached down, grabbed Oswald’s arm, hauled him up to his feet, and roughly shoved him face down over the hood of the squad car. 

Oswald’s mind raced. This hadn’t been part of his plan. Was Ed planning to rape him? Since Oswald had given Ed the illusion of having a loaded gun, physical violence hadn’t been one of the possible outcomes he’d been anticipating. And unfortunately for him, he’d driven them to a seedy and mostly vacant part of town, so no one was around to help him. 

Ed used his height and weight to keep Oswald down, even though the smaller man was struggling, and quickly had Oswald’s right hand pinned behind his back. Once Oswald was subdued, Ed shoved the gun into the pocket of his green suit jacket.

Oswald looked back over his shoulder and tried not to sound unnerved when he said, “I thought your new persona was about outsmarting people with your ridiculous riddles, not using brute force. Maybe you should change your name to Butch.”

Ed grinned. “Over the past few months, I’ve spent an unfortunate amount of time around Barbara Kean. The woman is clearly unhinged, but I do have a new appreciation for certain techniques she uses to get under someone’s skin.”

“What are…” Oswald’s entire body jerked forward over the hood of the car when Ed’s free hand started to gently caress his backside. His voice went up in pitch “…you doing?” 

Instead of answering, Ed continued rubbing his hand over every inch of Oswald’s rear end, gently squeezing every few seconds.

Oswald simply couldn’t understand what was happening, and after a couple of seconds, he realized he was enjoying the sensation, and violently squirmed to get away. 

Ed chuckled above him, and tightened his grip to keep him in place. 

“Stop it! You stop it this instant, Edward Nygma!” Oswald screeched. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Ed lightly slapped the squirming bottom in front of him, causing the smaller man to instantly still. Ed rubbed out the sting for a few seconds, before lightly slapping the ass again. “And you’re not in a position to give orders right now.”

Momentarily speechless, Oswald tried to come up with a plan of escape that didn’t involve begging, or playing along with Ed’s sick game. The problem was that Oswald was having trouble thinking anything at all, because the fondling mixed with the light slaps felt amazing. How many times had he fantasized about Ed touching him? But this twisted version of his fantasy caused his body pleasure, while his mind was in turmoil.

Ed continued with the slapping and fondling as he leaned down and whispered in the smaller man’s ear. “You’re being so compliant for me, such a good boy.” Oswald’s entire body shuddered, and a small whimper came out of him. “I almost hate to punish you, but you did throw a massive tantrum, and you took my hat without asking.” 

A more solid slap landed on the right side of Oswald’s ass. It wasn’t exactly a playful smack, but it certainly wasn’t a punishing blow either. It was the type of slap a lover would give to someone who enjoyed a little pain, and before Oswald could stop it, a wanton moan escaped his lips. Another dark chuckle came from the man standing over him, and another firm smack landed on the left side. A second moan was cut off as Oswald stuck a knuckle in his mouth and bit down hard to keep himself in check. His face scrunched in concentration as he tried to hold in his verbal reactions. He told himself he would not be playing into Ed’s game, but his already half-hard cock decided it was ready to play along, even if Oswald wasn’t. 

Ed took his time spanking, pausing to rub after every four or five strikes. Oswald tried not to moan, squirm, whine, or do anything other than hold perfectly still, but it was a losing battle. His cock was now rock hard, his ass stung in a way that made him want to raise his rear end up to meet Ed’s hand with every smack, and Ed’s tone when he’d said ‘good boy’ kept cycling through his head. His control slipped, and a needy little whine came out of him as he raised his hips a fraction of an inch just as Ed’s hand struck.

Ed stopped smacking, and Oswald froze in place. 

“How do you think I knew you’d like this?” Ed asked, conversationally.

“W-What? I don’t!” Oswald insisted. “I don’t like it at all!”

After making a tisking sound, Ed said, “That’s a lie.” He started spanking again with the same force, but at a faster pace. 

A startled grunt came out of Oswald, and his body couldn’t stay still under the onslaught. His hips wiggled and he tried to get his wrist out of Ed’s tight grip without success, but his dick seemed perfectly happy with the increased sting. 

Twenty smacks later, Ed stopped and gently rubbed out the sting while Oswald caught his breath. 

“Let’s try this again,” Ed said. “But I’m warning you, if you lie to me again, I’ll be taking off my belt, and I doubt you’d enjoy that. I knew you’d like a light spanking. That mixed with some mild talk of punishment, and a little praise has you practically writhing with pleasure. How did I know?”

Oswald felt his eyes filling with tears. How could Ed have possibly known, when he hadn’t known himself? Confused, frustrated, and on edge, the tears started to spill down his face. 

Ed gently squeezed one sore globe and said softly, “I’m waiting, Oswald.”

“I… I don’t know.” His voice wavered pathetically, and he buried his damp face in the crook of his left elbow. 

“People are like riddles,” Ed said. “Finding out what makes them tick is the same as solving a riddle. You grew up without a father, and your mother doted on you. Then when you found your biological father you confessed all your sins, and he was nothing but loving and forgiving. And while you loved him for that, you also held onto a lot of guilt for the things you’d done, or you wouldn’t have tried turning away from your life of crime to make him proud. When he was murdered, you went right back to being a villain, and throwing a tantrum every time something goes wrong. All of that adds up to you needing a lover who can also be a substitute father figure for you once in a while.”

“No.” Oswald whimpered. His hard on had withered while Ed psychoanalyzed him, and now he struggled to break free of Ed’s hold. 

Ed started slapping his bottom again and said, “Yes. You need someone who will praise you when you’ve been obedient, and punish you just like this when you’ve done something wrong.”

Oswald quickly gave up his struggles.

Ed paused again and said, “What’s my name, Oswald?”

“Ed, please…”

Ed reached up and ran his fingers through Oswald’s messy hair. “After figuring you out, I think I deserve to hear you say it with sincerity at least once. Then your punishment will be all over, and you’ll be a good boy again. You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?” 

Swallowing his pride, Oswald said sincerely, “The Riddler.”

A satisfied grunt came out of Ed, and he patted Oswald’s rear end a couple of times. “Good boy. And my new persona isn’t a lie, is it?”

“No.”

Ed leaned down and whispered, “I’m glad we were able to set the record straight. It will give me peace of mind while your corpse is rotting in the river.”

He let go of the smaller man, and grabbed the gun out of his suit jacket. Ed backed away, and trained the gun on him. “Get up, and get in the back seat. We’re going to the docks.”

Oswald wiped his face on his sleeve a few times, before pushing himself upright. He really wanted to rub his ass, but refrained. He kept his back to Ed, and went to the back of the squad car without a word. He sat, kept his head down, and thought about how sweet his revenge was going to be.

Soon Ed was driving them towards the docks. Five minutes later, Ed said, “I hope you don’t think this silent compliance is going to make me pity you. I won’t change my mind about killing you.”

“I know.”

“It’s not like you to admit defeat,” Ed said suspiciously.

Oswald looked him in the eye through the rear view mirror. “I wasn’t expecting that kind of cruelty from you.”

Ed scowled. “Cruelty? That wasn’t cruelty, Oswald. That was simply showing you who you really are. Cruelty was when you killed Isabella and took her from me.” 

They looked at each other for a moment, and Oswald was the first to turn away. The rest of the ride was silent.

# # #

Ed pulled up to the dock where he’d tried to kill Oswald the first time, and turned off the car. He got out, opened Oswald’s door for him, and gestured with the gun for Oswald to walk close to the river’s edge.

During the ride, Oswald had gained back some of his usual confidence, especially since his plans to thwart ‘the riddler’ had finally come to fruition. It was going to be immensely satisfying to see Ed’s face in just a few moments.

“This feels really great,” Ed said with a smile.

“Glad I could help,” Oswald said with a tight smile.

“Any last words?”

“I’m fine for now.” 

“I beg your pardon,” Ed squinted his eyes at the smaller man, trying to figure him out.

“I’ll wait.”

“I’m going to kill you Oswald, there will be no later. Now is the time.”

“Dully noted,” Oswald said with a small smile at Ed’s obvious irritation. 

“Oh, whatever I’m not letting you ruin this for me. You don’t have anything to say, but I do. Goodbye Oswald.” Ed pointed the gun at Oswald’s chest, and shot. But to his utter shock, instead of a loud bang, all he heard was an impotent click. He pulled the trigger again, and heard it click once more.

“I removed the bullets as soon as I knocked you out,” Oswald said with a sly grin. “Right before I called them.” He gestured towards two of his ‘freaks’, Victor with his freeze gun, and Bridgit with her torch gun.

Ed spun around to see the weapons aimed at him, and lowered the useless gun in his hand. “In the back seat. The pin I used to unlock my cuffs?”

“My tiepin,” Oswald confirmed the other man’s suspicion. “I thought it should be personal.”

“You were just trying to make me think I had the upper hand,” Ed said with shock.

“And it all fell into place,” Oswald said, and then muttered, “Mostly.”

“You said you called them after you knocked me out,” Ed said, realizing he was the one who’d been played the entire time. “You knew that I’d bring you here?”

Oswald walked up close to his old friend. “I know you Ed, just as well as you know me. I may be driven by my emotions, but you are driven by something much more predictable. A desperate and compulsive need to complete what you’ve started in exacting fashion.”

“Why didn’t you just kill me, Oswald?” 

“You were the one time I let love weaken me,” A flash of hurt crossed Oswald’s face. “I want you around as a constant reminder to never make that mistake again.” Oswald stepped away, and nodded to Victor. 

“Noooo!” Ed screamed as Victor used his gun to freeze Ed where he stood. 

Once the man was encased in a solid block of ice, Oswald tried to find the satisfaction he’d been seeking, but really all he felt was sad. In that moment, he promised himself that he would be strong enough to fight his natural inclinations. He didn’t need a lover who would praise him or punish him. In fact, he didn’t need a lover at all. He’d be much better off on his own as he reclaimed Gotham for himself.

The End


End file.
